


A Long, Hot Bath

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, baths are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There must be quite a few things that a hot bath won't cure, but I don't know many of them." -Sylvia Plath</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long, Hot Bath

"Anyone who thinks heaven is not hot water behind a locked door has forgotten what it means to live."-Lucy Frank, Two Girls Staring At the Ceiling

"There must be quite a few things that a hot bath won't cure, but I don't know many of them." -Sylvia Plath

 

Peggy always loved taking a bath. 

She would run the water scaldingly hot, enough to fog up the mirror and cloud up the room. And she would make sure the tub was filled as high as it could go so she could sink her whole body in.

She would lay with her face pressed against the side of the porcelain tub and inevitably, she would think.

Usually about the events of the day or her idiotic coworkers. 

Peggy never thought about Steve in the bath. He was reserved for her dreams, dreams that would leave her waking with gasp on her lips and tears rolling down her cheeks.

So she was surprised when one day her head was filled with thoughts of Daniel. He had asked her out, been frankly adorable in doing so and she had turned him down. Since then it seemed their friendship was strained and Peggy would do anything to go back and fix it. Especially since she wouldn't mind having that drink with him.

And then he had gotten his promotion and moved out to L.A. She had been bound and determined then to put him out of her mind. And mostly she did except in the bath, where images of him popped unbidden in her mind. She wondered how he was doing out there, if he had settled in and most importantly, why he wasn't returning her calls.

She discovered the truth when she went to L.A. herself. He hadn't asked for her. He clearly hadn't been missing her the way she, if she was fully honest with herself, was missing him. 

Peggy threw herself into the case, met Jason Wilkes, was charmed by him and thoughts of HIM filled her head during her next bath. But that night, for the first time, she dreamed of Daniel. He seemed far away and she couldn't reach out to touch him, no matter how hard she tried.

And then the rebar incident and all the came afterward, including the discovery that Violet had broke it off with Daniel because of her. Part of her felt immensely guilty. Here she was, storming into Daniel's life and turning everything topsy-turvy.

Yet in the bath, with the steam swirling around her, she let herself think of the way he held her hand, how he leaned in close as if he was going to kiss her. It made her heart pound fast and she tried to dismiss it offhand, thinking the water was just too hot.

The Isodyne case ended and that night, she cried in the bath for the first time.

Daniel,brave, foolish Daniel, had nearly gotten himself killed trying to close the rift. And in those moments as she grabbed the prop fire hose and hung on to him, she knew that she couldn't lose him. She just couldn't.

And so she made a momentous decision, one that led her to be here in the bath, right now. But instead of resting her face against the porcelain tub, her face was pressed against a muscly chest, with two strong arms wrapped around her.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked, his lips softly kissing the shell of her ear.

Peggy sighed and snuggled deeper into him, the water lapping around them. 

"Us," she said, smiling. "Just us."

Peggy loved the bath; even more so now.


End file.
